


A Working Saint

by SamThatWriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daycare, Asahi basically gets them together, Child first years, Child second years, Literally every child in here is pure af, M/M, Sugawara is a saint, Sugawara runs a daycare, daichi is a cop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamThatWriter/pseuds/SamThatWriter
Summary: “Making promises with children doesn’t always go the best, huh?”"Definitely not."“What did you promise him?”“That I would tell him first if I ever caught feelings for you.”--Sugawara Koushi has said to be an actual saint.It's true, any child who comes into the daycare comes out getting along better with others, but that's not Suga's doing. Suga is only there to make sure that they all stay healthy and sleep on time, most of the magic that goes on is because of the other kids there.Many people in the Miyagi prefecture know of his daycare, but most believe that it's too good to be true.But when Daichi stops by just to check up on theme, he's greeted by an angel.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 123





	A Working Saint

“Shou-chan, boke!” Kageyama yelled, his voice squeaking. “You’re throwing it the wrong way!” 

“Well if you’re so amazing at setting, Tobio-chan, why don’t you do it?!” Hinata pouted, eyes welling with tears. 

“Hey, boys, that’s enough.” Suga smiled. “Tobio, why don’t you try setting to Shouyou?” 

“I wanna spike a ball from Tobio-chan!” Hinata smiled, jumping up and down. “I bet he’s amazing!” 

Kageyama grins. “I am amazing! I’m gonna show Shou-chan how to set a volleyball!” 

“Koushi?” Yamaguchi tugged at his pant leg. 

“Yes, Tadashi?” Suga leans down to his height. 

“Someone’s at the door…” 

“Did Kei answer it?” Suga stands up, heading towards the door. Yamaguchi nods, following him close behind. Suga speeds up, picking up Tsukishima before he got hurt. “Can I help you?” 

“Oh, good. I was just about to ask for the owner of the daycare.” Suga looked up to see a slightly taller man in front of him, his tan skin making Suga’s heart skip a beat. “My name is Officer Sawamura Daichi, I’m a part of the local police force.” 

Suga smiled, trying to contain his blush. “It’s great to meet you, Officer Sawamura. Thank you for your hard work.” 

Daichi laughed, tipping his hat to them. “You’re doing just as great of work as I am.” 

“Koushi is our favorite babysitter!” Yamaguchi smiled, moving in front of Suga’s leg. “He takes care of us really good!” 

Daichi smiled, leaning down to greet him. “And who might you be?” 

“Yamaguchi Tadashi.” He smiles, sticking out his hand to shake. “Thank you for your hard work!” 

Daichi laughs, patting Yamaguchi’s head. “Take care, okay? Don’t give your babysitter a hard time.” 

Yamaguchi nods. “I won’t!” 

“Alright, I’ll be off. Just checking in to make sure everything is okay.” Daichi tips his hat again, walking down the steps. 

“Thank you for stopping by!” Suga waves with his open hand, as does Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. 

“Goodbye.” Tsukishima was quiet, barely being heard by Suga himself. Suga smiles, setting Tsukishima down. 

“Kei, don’t open the door next time, okay? You might not be so lucky.” Suga frowns again, reprimanding him. “You have to wait for me to get there first.” 

Tsukki nodded, taking Yamaguchi’s hand and pulling him away. 

“Where are we going, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi frowns. 

“I told you to call me Kei-chan.” Tsukishima’s voice was almost a whisper. 

“But I like Tsukki!” Yamaguchi smiles. Suga smiles, looking over the four kids getting along with each other. 

\-----

Hinata rushed over to Suga, pulling on his leg. 

“Yes, Shouyou? What is it?” Suga picks him up. 

“Where did Yuu-chan go? Why isn’t he here?” Hinata pouts, yawning. 

“Yuu went to preschool, Shouyou.” Suga smiles, ruffling his hair slightly. “He might come and visit, but he’s at school.” 

“I wanna see Yuu-chan…” Hinata sniffles. 

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay, buddy. Do you want something to eat?” Suga headed over to the kitchen. Hinata nodded, holding onto Suga’s shoulder. Suga pulled out some applesauce and handed it to Hinata, just as there was a knock on the door. Suga set Hinata down. “Stay here, alright?” Suga headed over to the door, opening it yet again. 

“Oh, Sugawara, there you are.” The woman looked frantic. 

“Nishinoya-san, what’s wrong?” Suga frowned. 

“I can’t find Yuu anywhere!” Nishinoya gripped his shoulders. “I thought he would come here since he likes it so much, have you seen him?!” 

“I’ll check the yard. Don’t worry, Nishinoya-san, we’ll find him.” Suga nodded, heading out to check the yard for the child. “Yuu? Are you out here? Yuu, it’s me Koushi. I just want to talk to you.” Suga called, wandering around the yard. Kageyama looked over at Suga, frowning. 

“Is Yuu-chan here?” Kageyama set his volleyball down. “I wanna set to him.” 

Suga smiles. “Can you look out for Yuu, Tobio?” Kageyama nods, picking up his volleyball again. “Thank you.” Suga headed back into the main room, where the rest of the kids were settling Nishinoya down. Suga set a hand on her shoulder. “I know someone we can talk to.” 

\----

“Thanks for coming in, Officer Sawamura.” Suga clasps his hands behind his back. 

“It’s my pleasure.” Daichi tipped his hat. “You said your son has gone missing, ma’am?” 

Nishinoya nodded. “I went to pick him up from his preschool, but the woman said she couldn’t find Yuu anywhere, but she was sure that no one had picked him up.” 

“Well, how big is Ryuu-chan’s backpack?” 

Everyone looked down as Tsukishima, who was holding onto Yamaguchi’s hand still. 

“You might be right, Kei. What if Yuu went home with his friend?” Suga pointed out, and Nishinoya nodded. 

“Alright, I’ll call Tanaka.” Nishinoya pulled out her phone, making a quick call. 

“If we can’t find him, I’ll keep an eye out for you.” Daichi smiles, handing him a small card with his number on it. “Call me if you find him.” 

“I will, thank you.” Suga nodded. Suga waved the officer out the door, and Hinata whimpered, pouting. “Shouyou, what’s wrong?” 

“I miss Yuu-chan!!” Hinata begins bawling, Kageyama running in from outside. 

“Shou-chaaan!” Kageyama pouts, pulling Hinata into a hug. “We’ll get Yuu-chan back! So no cry!” 

Hinata whimpers, hugging Kageyama back. 

“Sugawara, you’re an absolute saint.” Nishinoya smiles. “He’s at the Tanaka household.” 

“I’m glad I can help, ma’am.” Suga smiles, gently rubbing Hinata’s head. 

“Honestly, I don’t know how you’re able to stop Yuu from escaping, I swear you’re a miracle worker.” Nishinoya pulls Suga into a quick hug, which he returns. 

“I suppose it’s because he spent all his time playing volleyball with Kageyama.” Suga laughed, and Kageyama looked up. 

“Volleyball is a lot of fun with Yuu-chan!” Kageyama smiles. 

“I’m not doing anything. The boys are having fun on their own.” Suga smiles. 

“Is it alright if I drop him back here this weekend? I’m out for a trip.” Nishinoya asks, and Suga nods. “Perfect. Thank you so much.” 

“Of course, it’s what I’m here for!” Suga shakes her hand. “Let him know if he behaves he can’t play volleyball with Tobio all weekend.” 

Nishinoya nods. “Thank you so much.” 

\----

“Sawamura Daichi.” 

“Officer Sawamura? It’s Sugawara.” Suga turns his lights off, keeping his voice down. 

“Let me guess, you found him?” 

“He snuck into his friend’s backpack.” Suga chuckles. “Sorry for the low voice.” 

“Nap time?” 

“Correct.” Suga heads into his office, shutting the door quickly. “Thank you for keeping an eye out for him. I appreciate it.” 

“It’s my job. Though I don’t mind pulling a favor from you in a little while.” 

Suga laughs. “Of course. Thank you again.” 

\---

“Koushi, someone’s at the door!” Yamaguchi calls, Suga setting Kageyama down on his chair. 

“Hm, I wasn’t expecting anyone until Saturday.” Suga frowns, heading over to the door, opening it. “Hello.” 

“Sugawara.” Daichi was standing there, a little girl crying in his arms. “I need your help.” 

Suga picks the little girl up, petting her hair slightly, nodding at Daichi. Suga heads back into the main room and Daichi follows, shutting the door behind him. 

The boys all rush into the room, surrounding Suga and the little girl, all silent. Suga silently sets her down, Hinata hugging her gently. 

“I hope you’re okay.” Hinata’s voice was heard even over the girl’s crying. “Don’t worry, Koushi and this nice policeman will help you!!” 

The little girl looks up at Hinata, looking around at the boys. 

“What’s your name?” Yamaguchi smiles, waving at her. 

“Yachi Hitoka.” The girl’s voice was small, and she attached herself to Hinata. 

“My name is Hinata Shouyou, but you can call me Shou-chan!” Hinata smiled, hugging her again. 

Yachi smiles. “Okay.” 

“Great to meet you, Yachi.” Suga smiles, sitting next to the children. Hinata jumps into Suga’s lap, and Yachi follows him close behind, sitting right next to Suga. The boys all sit in a circle, Kageyama pulling Daichi to sit across from Suga. 

“Yachi, are you okay with staying with Sugawara for a little bit?” Daichi frowned, and Yachi nods. 

“Don’t worry, Hinata stays here most of the time too.” Suga smiles, patting her head gently. “His mom is in the hospital.” 

“I’m getting a baby sister!” Hinata laughs. 

“Does that mean once Hinata-san gets her delivery, Shou-chan has to leave us forever?” Kageyama teared up. 

“Of course not, Tobio.” Suga smiles. “Shouyou will still join us every weekday.” 

Kageyama smiles, hugging Hinata. “I like playing volleyball with Shou-chan!!” 

Hinata smiles. “I like playing with Tobio-chan too!” 

Yachi giggles. “I’ve never played volleyball.” 

Hinata and Kageyama gasp, dragging the girl out to the yard. 

“I can’t thank you enough. We’re trying to find her parents and none of us at the station could get a name out of her.” Daichi shakes Suga’s hand, both adults standing up. 

Suga smiles. “It’s my pleasure.” 

“Once we find her parents I’ll notify them to find her here.” Suga nods, as Daichi heads out of the daycare. 

“Does Koushi like him?” Yamaguchi asks, making Suga’s face flush red, jerking back a bit. 

“We’re really good friends, I suppose.” Suga smiles, looking away. 

“Koushi like-likes him.” Tsukki points at Suga’s face. “He’s bright red, like Shou-chan when King kisses him on the cheek.” 

Suga laughs. “Not everyone does that, Kei. I was just caught off guard by Tadashi’s question.” 

Tsuki frowns. “Okay…” 

Suga pats his head gently. “Don’t worry, Kei. If I do like-like him I’ll tell you.” 

“I want to be the first person you tell!” Kei frowns. 

Suga laughs. “Alright, Kei.” 

\-----

“KOUSHIIIIII!” Suga stumbles, trying to keep upright with the new weight on his leg. “I MISSED YOU!” 

“Hi, Yuu.” Suga picks him up.

“SPIN SPIN SPIN!!” Noya laughs, as Suga spins him around. 

“Yuu-chan is back!!” Kageyama cried, running inside with his volleyball. The boys all came running out from their rooms, Hinata pulling Noya into a big hug. 

“I missed you, Yuu-chan!” Hinata giggled, Noya laughing. 

“Shouyou’s still the shortest haha!” Noya grins, parading around the group. “Look! I grew! I grew!” 

Tsukishima stands next to him, equal in height. Noya grimaces, hitting Tsukishima on the head. 

“LET ME BE TALL-” 

\----

“Order for Sugawara?” Suga claims his first cup of coffee that morning, yawning. 

“It’s pretty early, Koushi. I would have expected you more during naptime.” Asahi smiles. 

“Hinata-san is back home, and the Kageyamas are out on a trip this week. The daycare is empty this weekend.” Suga takes a sip, sighing. “I’m taking this weekend to relax at least… It’s been a hectic couple of weeks.” 

“Jeez. You really need some help in there, don’t you?” Asahi frowns. “I mean, I was only there for a day but getting Hinata and Kageyama to listen to you is a struggle.” 

Suga laughs. “Especially getting them to naptime right after they’ve just been outside. I should have left you more specific details then, huh?” 

Asahi nods. “I think you were just glad I was able to help and completely forgot that I have no idea what I’m doing.” 

Suga chuckles. “Yeah, that’s right.” 

“Order for Sawamura?” Suga’s head whipped around to see Daichi picking up his coffee order at the front. 

“Hey, Daichi!” Asahi called, grinning. “Long time no see!” 

Daichi faces the two, and grins. “Asahi! What are you doing in Miyagi? I thought you still lived in Tokyo.” 

“Just helping out an old friend.” Asahi grins, making Suga laugh. 

“You? Taking care of children?” Daichi laughs. 

“It’s harder than Koushi makes it seem, that’s for sure.” Asahi crosses his arms in front of his chest. “Hey, how did you know Koushi takes care of children?” 

“My section of Miyagi is the area of his daycare.” Daichi pulls up a chair, smiling. “Unluckily for you, I was off the day you worked there.” 

“How did you know I was working there anyways? I thought that I just told you-” Asahi frowns. 

“We text from time to time.” Suga smiles, taking another sip of his coffee. 

“Ohhh, I see. I’m about to become a third wheel, huh?” Asahi smirks, making both Daichi’s and Suga’s faces bright red. 

Both of them started sputtering, Asahi laughing at both of them. 

“Alright, you idiots enjoy your coffee date. I’ve gotta scoot, or I’m gonna miss the train back to Tokyo.” Asahi smiles. “See you both!” 

Daichi and Suga sat in a stunned silence. 

“Crap, sorry Kei.” Suga groans, slamming his head on the table, and Daichi snorts. 

“Making promises with children doesn’t always go the best, huh?” 

Suga nods, lifting his head off the table. "Definitely not."

“What did you promise him?” 

“That I would tell him first if I ever caught feelings for you.” 

\----

“Daichiiiii!!” Yamaguchi called. “Tsukki fell!!” 

“Hold on, Tadashi.” Daichi headed out of the office, over to where he could hear the soft crying. Daichi picks up an ice pack on the way, spotting Yamaguchi waving his arms, tearing up. “You alright, Kei? What’s wrong?” 

Tsukishima whimpered, pointing to his butt. 

“Alright, let’s get you seated on this ice pack and it’ll feel better in no time.” Daichi picked up an extra blanket, wrapping it around the ice pack, and handing Tsukki his favorite blanket. He set the ice pack down on the ground, sitting Tsukki down on it. “There we go.” 

Yamaguchi pulled Tsukki into a hug, whimpering. “You’re gonna be okay, right?” 

“Yeah.” Tsukishima’s voice was still soft. 

Suga came into the room, both his hands occupied by Hinata and Kageyama. “I’m glad you two worked it out.” 

Hinata started balling, and Kageyama quickly let go of Suga’s hand and instead pulled Hinata into a big hug. Daichi walked over to his boyfriend, giving Suga a gentle kiss on the cheek. 

Suga smiles, taking Daichi’s hand instead. “You know you didn’t have to quit your job for me.” 

“I didn’t get to see you quite enough for my liking, and besides. You need help in here, you can’t deal with everything at once.” Daichi grinned. 

“Yeah, I’m really lucky to have you.” Suga smiled. 

“And I’m really lucky to have you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> AY, HAIKYUU. WHO KNEW I COULD WRITE STUFF FOR THIS FANDOM TOO. 
> 
> okay, I know I didn't create this au i got it from someone else but I completely forgot who made it first so im going to go try to find it and properly credit them once i can, I promise- but for now enjoy it :)
> 
> honest to god i love Suga and he's a fucking angel who makes me cry every time he comes onscreen so yeah i love him 
> 
> ALSO HALFWAY THROUGH WRITING THIS WE GOT CANON COP DAICHI AND CANON TEACHER SUGA SO??? 
> 
> I'm magical guys. 
> 
> ALSO AT THE END OF WRITING THIS WE GOT ENNOSHITA CONTENT AND I HAD JUST INTRODUCED ENNOSHITA INTO MY INSTA HAIKYUU AU SO YOU'RE WELCOME IM MAGIC.


End file.
